


Your Place Or Mine?

by petals (dean_colette)



Series: Drive Me Crazy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Smut, this is not an actual part of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_colette/pseuds/petals
Summary: Lance licked his lips, heat coiling in his stomach when Keith turned around, giving him a clearer view of the roundness of his ass, hips swaying to the music and Lance was just fucking sure that he was not the only one ogling him in this room. The boy got moves.And from the way he was projecting himself, he definitely wanted to take home someone. Or for someone to take him home.Lance gotta be that someone.





	Your Place Or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *writes _another_ porn to fight writer's block* i won't lose to you bitch  
>  For the record, this isn't an actual part of the series. Not a part 2 or something. It's just that...when I finished writing this, Klance resembled the roles I set for them for DMC series. So...consider this the alternate version of their first hookup :3  
> Enjooooy.

_Hot._

Here’s the thing: Despite the round glasses and plain ass outfits, Keith had always been really really pretty. In fact, Lance believed that those two just added up to his entire prettiness. The face of someone who didn’t care about their appearance but still managed to captivate everyone in the room. In other occasions, Lance would be jealous. But to Keith? Nah. He felt really nice and attracted and warm just seeing his face.

That’s the Keith he was used to. The one he was seeing every Monday afternoon in class. Ponytail, eyeglasses, baggy shirts. He was not used to seeing this Keith.

Crop top.

Leggings.

Hair spilled down his neck.

Eyes closed as he danced to the beat of the music. His glasses gone. And...damn. Could he dance. Who knew those hips could roll like that?

Lance licked his lips, heat coiling in his stomach when Keith turned around, giving him a clearer view of the roundness of his ass, hips swaying to the music and Lance was just fucking sure that he was not the only one ogling him in this room. The boy got moves.

And from the way he was projecting himself, he definitely wanted to take home someone. Or for someone to take _him_ home.

Lance gotta be that  _someone._

And if he really wanted that, then he needed to move fast cause Keith was now grinding pretty pretty well, judging from the guy’s grin, against this random guy.

Fucker. 

Something about that didn’t sit well with Lance.

See, he had always had his eyes on Keith. Pretty, cute, charming, awkward, funny, a spitfire...Keith was a lot of things. Apparently, being smoking hot was another one. But he never had the chance to. Keith always so aloof and during the times Lance made his way to him, Keith was just oblivious. Maybe he didn’t really want anyone.

But right now? Nope. Keith wanted someone. And this was Lance’s chance.

Slamming his shot glass on the counter, Lance made his way to the dance floor, giving the guy Keith was dancing with a look. It must have worked, because he turned around quickly, leaving a probably confused Keith. Lance didn’t waste any time wrapping his arm around Keith’s slim waist, his bare skin against his palm and Lance desperately wanted to claw his nails at it.

Not now. But later.

Lance was about to whisper, but whatever he had to say was loss when Keith rolled his hips before pushing his ass against Lance’s lap. _Holy mother of christ._ Keith chuckled, probably feeling the hitch on Lance’s breath. “Took you long enough.”

What?

“Was waiting for you to just join me here, y’know?” Keith’s breath fanned Lance’s cheek, teasing and intoxicating. It pulled a smirk out of Lance. His other hand gripped Keith’s hip.

“Are you telling me you’ve been rolling your hips like that just so I’d dance with you?” Uh-huh. Keith’s got game. _Nerd by day, incubus by night? Nice._

Lance’s answer must had been funny because Keith released an earthly chuckle and goddamn, Lance wanted to hear that again. Then Keith’s voice dropped an octave. “Dancing is one thing...but I was hoping for more than that.”

Keith turned around, arms looping around Lance’s neck, Lance’s own wrapped on Keith’s waist, one hand almost cupping his ass. _Later later later._

In front of him was Keith’s smirking face, so different than his usual neutral-looks-kinda-mad normal everyday expression. His eyes a shade darker, alluring and seductive. Lance smirked, moving his face closer as so their noses were touching. He could smell the faint scent of alcohol on his breath. Keith didn’t drink much.

Wow, guessed he really was in a mood to get laid tonight than to get wasted.

Lance could work on that.

Their bodies were still moving along the beat. Closer closer closer to another until not even air could pass between them. The friction making Lance’s heartbeat quicken. Keith’s lips parted as and soft breaths hit Lance’s lips.

“You like me?” There was no denying how smug his tone was. Because, well, he was _smug._

“You’re hot. Don’t flatter yourself too much.” Too late. Lance was already very much flattered.

“Is this what you are every night? All hot and grinding and just seducing everyone in the room.”

“Every night is an exaggeration. Just some nights…when I need to let loose.”

Lance’s hand caressed the small of Keith’s back, fingers dipping just an inch in the waistband of his leggings. Light…fluttery…touches. Teasing, teasing, and teasing.

Keith smirked. “Wanna help me?”

Heh. Well, seemed like Lance didn’t even need to do a lot of persuading here. Keith was practically jumping in Lance’s bed. “Didn’t even know you find me hot.”

“Shut up with that. You know you’re hot.”

“Yeah, but more validation from you wouldn’t hurt.”

And oh, what was that that suddenly flashed in Keith’s eyes. Before he had the chance to speak, Keith’s parted lips were teasing against his own. Touching, but not kissing. Indigo eyes focused on blue ones. The hand on his nape circling to his neck…nail scratching his Adam’s apple…lower…lower…until his hand was on Lance’s stomach, hand hot even over the material of his shirt.

Lance’s breathing had gone shallow. His lips were dry and when he darted his tongue to wet them, it brushed against Keith’s too. Making the other man breathe out, tongue darting out to lightly brush against Lance’s before it retreated back in his mouth. Keith smirked at Lance’s expression, whatever is was that he was wearing. But the heat in his face was apparent. So was the heat in his stomach that was spreading up to his chest.

Well shit.

Lance planned to seduce Keith. Turned out, Keith was the one seducing him.

He couldn’t say it was disappointing.

Lance’s hand travelled down to the outside of Keith’s thigh…then to the back, clawing at the tight material of his leggings…then up…up…

-Keith pressed a kiss on his top lip-

…up until his hand was on Keith’s ass. Giving a generous squeeze that had Keith groaning. Lance did it again with more force this time. He was rewarded by Keith’s eyes closing and the silent moan he just released. Hm. Fuck.

“Your place or mine?” he asked, surprised by the huskiness of his tone.

“Roommate,” was Keith’s short answer, pulling away but not before grinding down on Lance’s lap.

“My place, then.”

\---

 _“Hmm…fuck…_ ”

Their Uber won’t arrive in 15 minutes because of traffic, Lance informed Keith while he was in the middle of nibbling the skin of his Adam’s apple. There was a dangerous glint on Keith’s eyes after Lance said this, not giving Lance the time to speak before he dragged him to the restroom, locked the door, pushed Lance against a wall and dropping to his knees.

Now here they were, Lance’s mouth opened, and every time he looked down, he wished he could take a photo of Keith.

Keith who was currently mouthing his bulge over his boxers, Lance’s pants pooled down to his knees.

 _“Oh, shit…”_ Lance cursed when Keith sucked on the head of his cock, he was sure that there was a wet patch on that part, both from Lance’s precum and Keith’s saliva.

And holy shit.

How could he forget the lovely presence of Keith’s tongue piercing? Granted, the guy wouldn’t talk much in class and earlier, only the tip of his tongue poked Lance’s…but still…it was a lovely additional of him and goodness gracious, was Lance grateful of it.

Especially grateful of it as Keith dragged his tongue from his base to the tip, the material of his boxers thin enough for Lance to feel the bump of Keith’s piercing. Lance moaned. “Holy shit.”

Keith chuckled, the vibrations making Lance shiver. “Like that?”

“You know I do.”

Keith smiled sweetly. A little bit too sweet to be considered innocent.

And was he right about that.

Lance gulped as Keith slowly- _too_ _slowly_ \- pulled down his boxers, head peeking out-

“Jesus Christ! Open the goddamn door!”

_Fuckity fucking fuck._

A quick glance on glance on Keith told him that he wasn’t the only one annoyed by the sudden interruption. But he guessed, considering this was a public restroom, it wasn’t that random.

Keith clicked his tongue before he stood.

But not before giving the head of Lance’s cock a quick kiss, tongue darting to drag the accessory on the slit. Lance closed his eyes and cursed. Holy fucking shit.

And when he opened them, Keith was giving him a look. A look that promised him of-

Holy fucking shit.

He’d be so wrecked after this night.

Lance was not complaining.

\---

“A sec- _ah_ – gimme a sec, Kei-Keith.” Keith only hummed, hands still running on Lance’s body and mouth hot and wet on his neck. Lance fumbled on the keys, almost dropping them when Keith sucked the skin under his ear. “Fucking hell…”

Lance did an internal cheer once he was able to open the door. Keith only stopped for a second to drag them inside, kicking the door closed – they didn’t even lock it! – before pushing Lance against the wall. Again. He was beginning to appreciate this position.

Keith was on him, body grinding against body, hands under his shirt, lips on Lance’s ear. Lance’s hands were on his ass, kneading the flesh the way Keith seemed to like. And he did, pushing against Lance’s hands and sighing contently. “Where were we?”

Keith’s whisper was a promise. “I think I was about to suck your dick.”

That just went straight to his dick. His pants tightening more to be comfortable.

But before that-

Lance turned his head and captured Keith’s lips in a hot, messy kiss. Fucking finally.

Lance moaned in the kiss, finally able to feel and taste those ridiculously plump lips. Pushing pushing pushing- until Keith opened his mouth and his tongue darted out to lick on Lance’s lip. Lance not wasting a minute and quickly opening his mouth so their tongues touch. Circling around one another, Keith’s piercing giving a delicious friction that had Lance seeking for it.

Keith seemed to understood as he dragged his tongue- that _fucking stone-_ under Lance’s own before pushing so he could explore Lance’s mouth. Goddammit. That fucking piercing was making everything much pleasurable.

Before anything could progress, Lance wrenched Keith away from him. Walking walking walking turning until they reached Lance’s room. Kicking the door shut and flicking the light because fuck, if they were gonna do this then Lance would see _everything._

Keith balled his shirt and used it to drag Lance to the bed. _Shit._ Keith being all demanding and leading was so fucking hot. He pushed Lance so he was on his back, then quickly straddling his waist. He pulled off his crop top and threw it somewhere in the room, Lance’s shirt following.

“Eager.”

“As if you’re not.”

As if he was proving his point, Keith ground down, his ass pushing against the obvious tent on Lance’s pants. He moaned, eyes closing from the friction. Okay so wow, maybe he was very excited about this. No one can blame him, okay? Keith was fucking hot.

“How do you wanna do this?” Lance asked, his voice broken.

Keith’s answer was instant. Like he had this in mind before even this night started. “You cool with me riding you?”

The question cause Lance’s cock to stir. Was he okay with Keith bouncing in his cock? All flushed and sweaty but still so fucking pretty? “Did you even need to ask? Fuck yes.”

Keith didn’t bother answering, instead, leaning down to drape his whole body on top of Lance, before capturing him in a searing kiss that had Lance’s toes curling. What an amazing kisser. Lance was gonna die. Keith was going to destroy him for anyone and he was not at all complaining.

Lance placed his hands back to that round and tight bottom, loving how Keith’s breath hitched at that. Lance smiled in the kiss, his groping being rougher and rougher, hips thrusting up, their clothed erection grinding against each other.

And Keith was loving it. Little shit.

Then, like he was not wasting anymore time, Keith got off him to remove both of their pants. He was graceful, something Lance wouldn’t be if he was the one doing it.

And there they were. Naked. Everything.

Lance’s eyes swept on Keith’s form. This guy was killing him. He was lean but toned, just the type that Lance both wanted to pin down and _be pinned down by._

Keith did an appreciative hum before he was back on Lance’s lap.

Lance sat up. He wrapped an arm around Keith, hand pressed on the small of his back as he guided him so he was on his knees. Lance leaned his chin on Keith’s shoulder. Keith run his palms on Lance’s back. His ego swelled when he heard Keith’s appreciative hum upon feeling his back muscle. _Take that, Keith. You’re not the only one with muscles here!_

That was beside the point.

Lance squirted lube on his fingers, making sure his fingers were wet and slippery as to not hurt Keith.

From his position, he couldn’t see Keith’s hole, but he could see the curve of Keith’s ass and oh dear, it looked so freaking addicting in any point of view he was in.

He circled the first finger around the rim, feeling Keith’s shiver and the clenching of his hole. Shit. And when he pushed the tip of his finger in, Keith whined and pushed his ass back. His-

-his fucking finger just went straight in with little to no constriction. Did Keith-

“I prepped myself before coming to the club so no need to do much of that shit. - “

Yep.

He really was looking forward to get laid tonight, huh.

“Do it fast, Lance. Come on. Want you in me. – “

Holy motherfucker.

“Been wanting you for a long time. Shit. Just fucking do it fast. And hard. Goddamn, do it _hard._ ”

Keith needed to shut the fuck up before Lance patience disappear and he just rammed his dick up in Keith. And he wouldn’t do that because even when Keith already prepped himself, he could still get hurt.

But…

Keith was pushing against his finger. In…out…in…out… He was fucking himself on Lance’s finger and appearing more and more impatient each second judging from his whines and cusses and “ _fucking Lance come one”._

Without warning, Lance rammed in the second finger. Relishing on the broken moan that left Keith’s mouth. “Fuck, yes!”

Lance bit the meat of Keith’s shoulder as he scissored his fingers inside of Keith. Scratching his walls and every moan Keith was voicing out went straight to his cock. Lance refused to blow his load just by fingering Keith.

Fast and hard, alright. Keith asked for this.

Lance slipped his fingers out, only giving Keith a second to breathe before he rammed _three_ fingers back in. Keith’s loud moan echoed in the room. _“Lance!”_

Flying fuck.

When Keith _screamed,_ Lance knew that he found _his_ spot. Keeping his middle finger to continue brushing on that part as his two fingers scratched his walls, stretching and stretching and stretching.

“E-enough!” Keith reached out behind him and pulled off Lance’s hand away. His voice broken and _fuck fuck fuck, he looked even sexier than in any of Lance’s wildest fantasy._ Flushed. Panting. Eyes dark.

“God, you’re so hot…” Lance wasn’t aware that he had said it out loud until Keith chuckled. It was dark, and-

Keith shoved him until Lance’s back was on the mattress, head over the pillow that he hadn’t even noticed that Keith had set.

Keith smoothed down on his lap and _holy shit,_ he wasn’t aware how painfully hard he was until Keith grasp his cock to slick him with lube. Lance bit his lip. Nope, he was not coming at that simple touch. Nope, his pride refused so.

The man above him pressed on lingering kiss on Lance’s lips that had his toes curling before he guided Lance’s dick to his hole. His moan mingled with Keith’s as his head brushed Keith’s hole. _Holy shit._

And then Keith was sinking down. “Oh fuck, shit, _fuck_ …” The words were in the air and Lance didn’t know if that came from him or from Keith. Neither did he care. All he knew was that after the first seconds of adjustments, Lance couldn’t breathe anymore because Keith started bouncing in his lap. Hard. Fast.

Who was fucking who, Lance didn’t know.

_“Fuck fuck fuck-!”_

Lance gripped Keith by the hips, hard enough that his fingers would leave a pink mark on his pale skin after. Eyes not taking off of Keith’s wrecked face- eyes closed, lip bitten, flushed cheeks, messy hair- Lance started timing his thrusts with Keith’s bounce.

Lips parted.

Eyes opened but hazy and unfocused.

Moans turned into screams.

Jesus Christ, Keith _was loud._

And Lance was loving it.

One hand snaked from Keith’s hip to grip his ass hard before slapping a cheek. It got the desired effect as Keith’s scream was a broken version of _his_ name. Him. Lance. The one who was currently making his classmate lose all control.

Lance was doing this to Keith.

Lance did it again. Once…twice…thrice…until a sobbed came out from Keith, his eyebrows were furrowed and eyes watery. Shit. He looked so good. And he was sure his ass was now all red from the attention it was getting.

The moans, screams, groans, skin against skin, _god…_ every sound was going straight to Lance’s cock combined with the vision of Keith’s face and toned body bouncing in his lap, Lance’s dick in and out of his hole… _and he was close._

Thankfully, so was Keith.

“ _Close-close…close! Fuck! Lance! Touch- aaaahhhhhh…”_ His words ended in a slur as Lance gripped his cock and jacked him off, his thrusts still not slowing down in the slightest.

And Keith was gone. With one last cry of Lance’s name, he _came._ White spurts marring his and Lance’s stomach.

Lance rolled them over. Keith, still very sensitive from coming, held on Lance’s back, fingernails digging on the skin that would surely leave marks as Lance thrusted three…more…times… before he pulled out and came. Come smearing Keith’s stomach, combining to his own.

And even that was so hot.

Panting, Lance lied down beside Keith, who was also catching his breath. His eyes were focused on the ceiling but he was looking _pass_ it. Lance was taking that as a compliment as he blindly reached for the wiped in his bedside drawer to wipe his and Keith’s mess.

Once they were clean (mostly), Lance turned on his side and pulled Keith by his waist. “I hope you like being the lil’ spoon.”

Keith huffed. “You’re a cuddler, of course. Go figure.”

“Is that a no?”

“No. I adore being the lil’ spoon.”

“Good.”

Lance pressed one chaste kiss on Keith’s forehead (that had him giggling amusedly, lil shit) before he pulled the blanket up to their chest, Keith comfortably pressed against Lance.

“So what happens tomorrow?” Lance asked despite knowing full well that that wasn’t the first question to ask according to the Etiquettes of One Night Stand. But hey, he was a curious guy. And tonight was a night that he’d forever remember. _Forever._

Keith snorted. Why was that so endearing?

Lance took back the endearing part after hearing Keith’s next words.

“I dunno. But I do wanna suck your dick in the morning since I wasn’t able to tonight. Only if you clean up, of course.”

 _Fuck._ Keith’s words just started round two.

None of them were complaining.

\---

A few hours once they were done, Lance sneaked (Keith was busy snoring to notice him) to clean himself up.

And true to Keith’s words, Lance woke up from his sleep with the feeling of hot wetness around his cock.

He smirked before reaching down to tangle his fingers on Keith’s hair as the guy swallowed him. Lance biting his lip as he came, Keith’s name came out as a moan from his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Practice safe sex, kids.  
> In one part of this, I'm lowkey promoting [Chains And Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281156) cause I have no shame lol  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Help me get rid of this writer's block D:  
> Thanks for reading!  
> [Tumblr](https://s-h-a-r-p-shooter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
